


Work it out

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Happy end?, How Do I Tag, John Seed x Deputy - Freeform, John Seed x reader - Freeform, John seed - Freeform, No Smut, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: It’s quiet, too quiet to be exact. Normally, John annoyed the junior deputy at least once or twice a week and talked about wanting to save her and the only thing she needed to do was confess her sins and atone, then she would be welcome in the new Eden.





	Work it out

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it and send me a request if you want!

It’s quiet, too quiet to be exact. Normally, John annoyed the junior deputy at least once or twice a week and talked about wanting to save her and the only thing she needed to do was confess her sins and atone, then she would be welcome in the new Eden. For a few weeks, however, it's quiet, even the attacks in Holland Valley have become less and that's unusual. It's also a week since John was last seen, which was also very unusual.   
So, what does a dedicated young deputy do? Right, she finds out what’s going on.

The valley ride had never been so quiet since arriving here, only a few Peggies were patrolling the patrols, but they quickly disappeared when they realized who was at the wheel. She frowned at this and watched them in the rearview mirror to see what they would do, which was surprisingly nothing at all.  
“What the hell?” She murmured and continued in high alert towards John’s Ranch. Could it be possible she went straight into a trap? Just to be on the safe side, she grabbed her radio to inform Mary May of her plan. “Uh ... Mary? just wanted to let you know that I’m on my way to the Seed Ranch. Something is not right; it’s too quiet and I want to find out what’s going on.”  
For a few seconds it was quiet before her radio made a noise and Mary answered.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? Maybe you should take someone with you. Sharky and Hurk are here, I can ask them to meet you there.”  
She scrunched her face at that. She loved these guys with their whole being, but they were hardly the right people for such a mission.  
“Thanks, Mary, but I better do it alone. Besides, I have to sneak and that’s something these two are terrible at. If I need rocket launcher and flamethrower, I will contact you again.”   
“Fine, just try to not do anything stupid, ok?” Rook grinned and rolled her eyes.  
Since she arrived, the bar owner was like a mother to her. She always had some advice and was the first to give a lecture to Rook for stupid activities. The worst part was when she had that typical Mum voice and told her how foolish and dangerous her last mission was.

A thought occurred to her. Maybe she should try to contact John? After all, there was the possibility that he would answer, he had already done so before, so why not today? Rook picked up the radio she’d previously put in the passenger seat, switched on another channel and held it to her mouth. “Hey John, are you there?” She waited a while before she tried again. “Jooohhhnnn?” she tried it with a sing-song voice, without success. “Come on, Johnny. I haven’t heard from you for so long. I’m starting to worry.”

Again, no answer. That was weird, especially considering how much John likes to talk. She did not like admitting it but she actually started to worry. She had become so accustomed to his voice; it was strange to not hear from him for a while.  
Rook threw the radio back on the seat and increased the speed with which she drove, something was definitely wrong.

She parked her old truck away from the ranch, grabbed her radio and gun, and got out to walk the last few meters. Some Peggies guarded the gate, but Rook easily beat them unconscious and sneaked to the front door of the house. She could neither see nor hear anyone and took the stairs to the upper floor. At the top, a Peggie came out of one of the rooms with a mug in his hand, and Rook knocked him out with the handle of her weapon before he could alert or attack anyone. She put her ear to the door from which he came out and tried to hear if anyone was inside. She heard someone coughing followed by a soft curse. Rook frowned and waited a moment before grabbing the door handle and slowly opening the door, her pistol still in her hand. When it was open, Rook hardly believed what she saw and stood motionless in the door frame. Surrounded by crumpled tissues lay a sniffling John with a red nose and black rings under his eyes.  
“You’re kidding me.” Rook said, lowering her gun.  
“I thought you planned something diabolical and in truth you’re just sick? Really?” To be honest, she felt stupid. She had honestly expected a master plan, not a sick man in bed waiting for someone to serve him a cup of tea. The Deputy’s sudden presence didn’t disturb John, and he only looked annoyed at her.

He looked like a five-year-old boy who’s forbidden to eat sweets, with arms folded over his chest and a pouting expression on his face.   
“Henry was just getting me tea before you knocked him out.”  
Rook frowned and looked at him disbelievingly. Was he serious? The only thing that bothered him was that he doesn’t get tea?

“Come on, John. I just broke into your house and knocked your guards out and you complain about your tea?”  
“Yeah, doesn't matter if you kill me now. It won’t take long until I’m dead anyway.”  
Rook raised an eyebrow at him and cocked her head to the side.  
“You have only caught a cold. Keep calm.”  
Walking toward John's bed, she glanced around the room and into the open Wardrobe. Everything inside of it looked ridiculous expensive, probably Gucci or Louis Vuitton or something like this. She stroked one of the fabrics with her fingers before turning around to face John again. Even his sheets were silk, for fuck's sake!

“I´m not sick. I´m dying.” As if to proof his point, John started coughing and sniffling, reaching on his bedside table for another tissue. He dropped his head back onto his pillow with his arm over his eyes and sighed dramatically. Rook only rolled her eyes at him before taking a seat at the edge of his bed, poking him with her gun to get his attention. “You are way too dramatic, Seed. You will be fine in a few days.”  
John peeked at her from under his hand as a small smile tugged at his lips.  
“Are you going to take care of me, Deputy? It's your duty to take care of people, isn´t it?” For a moment, she blankly stared at him. Why did he have to do this all the time? He always turned her words against her and it annoyed Rook to no end.

“You wish.”  
A full-grown smirk took place on his face, which angered her even more. “I do.” He winked at her and was about to make a stupid remark as another coughing fit hit him. Rook scrunched her face in disgust and leaned back to create more space between them. The last thing she needed right now was for John to infect her too.

“Well, now that you are already here would you be so kind and bring me a glass of water?” Innocence was written all over his face when he asked this and if she didn´t know better Rook would believe that he was just an ordinary sick man. But he was John.  
Squinting her eyes at him, she sighed heavy and took the empty glass to fill it in the bathroom, returning it to him when she came back.   
“Don´t get used to it. I’m not your maid.”  
He only smiled over the rim of his glass as she, once again, sat on the edge of his bed.  
“Now tell me what´s going. It's too quiet. I don´t like it.”  
Now it was his time to raise his eyebrow at her.  
“You don´t like the peace? That’s new.”  
“Oh, it's not the peace that bothers me. it's the possibility you and your family plan something big.” John licked his dry lips and adjusted his position in bed into a more sitting one.  
“Well, maybe I´m just tired of war?” He had a serious expression on his face and watched confused how Rook snorted disbelieving.

Of course, she didn’t believe him.  
“I know you don´t believe me, but I use my bed rest not only as a break for me but also as a break for the war we have. And I know you won’t believe me when I say that I don´t do all this because I enjoy it. It’s about being prepared for whatever happens, so we’re welcome in the new Eden.”

Astonished, she just looked at him. She didn’t expect him to say something like this. He didn´t enjoy what he did? It sure as hell looked like it when he carved her flesh and almost drowned her!  
“If you don´t enjoy it and want these things to end then why don´t you do something about it? There are ways besides killing and destroying. They are your brothers; they will listen to you!” A million thoughts run through her head; John could be the solution for this mess! Now that he admitted these things Rook needed to convince him to do the right thing and help her end all this.

“I don’t know if they will listen to me, and even if they do; I don´t think they will just lay down their weapons and pretend nothing ever happened. And your friends won’t either.”  
He got a point. After all that happened, it is very unlikely that the people of the resistance just go back to their everyday lives.

“Maybe we can work out a deal. A peace contract or something like this.” Could this work? Can´t hurt to try; If everyone agrees it could be a new beginning without this endless fight.  
John pondered for a moment. His brothers were reasonable people and at least Joseph would probably listen to what he had to say. 

“We should try. I will talk to them in the next few days and you should do the same with your people. We can meet here again in about a week.”  
A hopeful smile broke onto Rook’s face and made her eyes glint as she nodded approving at him.  
“Sounds good, I´m in.”

John returned her smile and reached for a bottle on his bedside table. He took the glass from which he had previously drunk water and poured something from the mysterious bottle into it before he gave it to Rook. Skeptically, Rook took the bottle and started to laugh as she read what was written on it.  
“Cough Syrup?”  
He grinned boyishly at her and shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t have any alcohol but we have to toast, don´t we?”  
Rook giggled and raised the bottle, as he did with his glass, before she took a sip and sealed the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end !! I´m new to the writing thing and Feedback is highly appreciated! Oh, and if your eyes are bleeding from the bad grammar, then let me know! I’m from Germany and my English is a little rusty, so please point out the mistakes I made. Oh, and should you have a request, send me an ask!


End file.
